


春天的十七个瞬间

by AnnaCanWait



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Deer!Q, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wolf!Silva
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCanWait/pseuds/AnnaCanWait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果旅行从夜晚开始，它将永远没有尽头。</p>
            </blockquote>





	春天的十七个瞬间

**一**

 

Q很小的时候就见过Silva。大家都见过他。他们对Q说，早在他出生之前，附近的山丘上就能见到Silva的身影，在晴朗的天空下，在晦暗的夜色中漫游着。

Q对自己生命里最初的一年印象十分模糊，他所剩无几的童年回忆是一片灰蒙蒙的混沌，声音和景象转瞬即逝，试图捕捉的时候，就溜走了。月圆之夜的山顶是那片混沌里仅有的一处光源。他闭上眼睛，意识就能追溯到那副景象：自己颤巍巍地用软弱无力的前腿费劲地站起来，躲在M的肚子底下，睁大眼睛，目光越过林间池塘和春天繁茂的草木，穿过空气中花朵的芬芳和躁动不安的声响，捕捉到那个巨大的身影，在月光下，他通体雪白的皮毛闪耀着银光。当悠长的狼嗥回荡在群山之间，Q总是趴伏在M的腿间，害怕地将自己缩得更紧。慈爱而严厉的M会对他连咬带拽，将他从自己身体的庇护下拖出来，扔在草地上。她的蹄子坚硬有力，轻轻一踢也能让Q疼上好半天。

 _你得快些长大。_ 她说。 _外面有许多未知的危险，总有一天你要去面对它们，保护我们，也保护你自己。_

Q总是盼着长大。所幸，对于一头鹿来说，长大成年不过是一转眼的事。

 

**二**

 

Bond曾经和Silva打过一架。他是他们当中最强壮最俊美的一个，毛发金黄，双眼碧蓝，神情机警而无所畏惧，结实的鹿角像小树的枝杈一样向天空伸展。他在外出寻找浆果时遇上那头离群索居的狼，眼看无法脱身，便用角和蹄子向他发起攻击，对方以锋利的牙齿和爪子应战，直至两败俱伤。Bond伤痕累累地回到鹿群当中，带着鲜血淋漓的伤口、一身令人恐惧的肉食动物气味和浆果丛的位置。年轻的雌鹿们起初被吓得不轻，但很快就镇定下来，为他衔来止血的草药，羞涩而亲昵地争相舔舐他的伤口。Bond来者不拒，对她们的关爱照单全收，这让其他的雄鹿看在眼里未免有些焦躁。Bond总是让其他的雄鹿感到焦躁，免于这种危机感的只有Mallory和Q。Mallory作为头领的地位稳固，无需与小辈争风吃醋；Q则和其他的鹿都不一样。

他并没有长成M期待的那种强壮有力的雄鹿。他体型纤细，并不比一头成年的雌鹿大多少，他修长的角形状优美，但缺乏雌鹿们喜爱的那种力量感。尽管他已步入生命中第三个年头，她们与其说是将他看做一头成年雄鹿，不如说是依然把他当成孩子一般。Q天生就不是领导者和战士，取而代之的是，他知道自己与森林有着独特而神秘的联系。他总与Bond结伴外出，为他指明方向，辨别水源有没有被污染，蘑菇有没有毒，鸟儿带来的消息是好是坏。他俩时常拌嘴，然而搭档默契。

_你为什么要和他打架？你可以逃走的，在林子里他跑不过你。_

_想打就打了。_

_要是打不过怎么办！_

_Q_ _，他并不想杀我或是吃我。我知道这一点。他的眼神很疯狂，但那绝不是捕食者的目光，他在期待一个游戏，一场旗鼓相当的较量。我按捺不住地想陪他玩玩。_

_他可真古怪。你也是。你们就像两只老鼠，想要拼个你死我活。_

_他们说他从南方的半岛上来，那儿比这里要暖和的多。你刚才说我像什么？？_

 

**三**

 

一年之初的森林是一片不可思议的福地。初春时河面还没有解冻，林中的居民们依然需要艰难地在雪地里翻找食物。而后万物复苏，冰雪消融，重生的灌木从薄薄的白雪里升起第一支娇弱的新芽，色彩斑斓的春天随之降临，带来花朵、嫩草、果实和空气中躁动的发情气息。

在积雪初融的时候，Q会和Bond一同出发，寻找那颗勇敢的幼苗。有时，他也只身在丛林中漫游。当他们找到它时，并不会吃掉它。他们会用蹄子拨开压在它身上的积雪。Q向鸟儿们发出警告，不让他们毁坏这一位小小的、春天的使者。他们守护在它身边，赞叹地注视着那一抹嫩绿，知道漫长的冬天终于时日无多。

森林里的一支新芽就像大海中的一朵浪花。其他的鹿无计可施，但Q总能寻觅到它的踪迹。

 

**四**

 

他就是在这样一次寻找春天的独自出行中碰到Silva的。

他追随着从丘陵的另一边吹来的南风的气味，沿着小河顺流向下，在一片地势和缓的草地上迟疑地停下了脚步，决定另寻方向，然后转过身，发现Silva站在他身后，沉思地盯着他。

一匹狼站在他的身后，与他只有几步之遥，而他完全没有感受到对方的气息。

有那么一瞬间，Q感觉自己的神智仿佛脱离了躯体。他浑身冰冷，只有耳朵滚烫，头晕目眩而又清醒得要命。

那匹独狼体型庞大，而且与记忆中不同，并不是一匹通体雪白的狼。满月之夜的月光为他的毛皮染上了白银的颜色。此刻在Q面前，他那古怪的浅褐色皮毛像是褪了色一般，近乎一种极浅的金黄。 _这是最浅最浅的樱草的颜色。_ Q呆呆地想。

Silva盯着他，眼中带着一种对他来说完全陌生的平静与疯狂，或者说疯狂的平静。鹿群中常有平静，但几乎没有疯狂，更多的是好奇与欢欣。这种危险的疯狂令他猛地回过神来。他向后退了一步。

Silva向前迈了一步。他的目光依然直直地锁住Q的双眼。

Q又后退了一步，感觉到他的腿违背自己意愿地微微颤抖。他再次后退了一步，然后转身就跑。

他知道Silva紧紧地跟在他的身后，迅捷如风而又悄无声息。他坚硬的蹄子有时踩在还没化尽的白雪上吱嘎作响，有时在裸露的土地上踏出响亮的蹄声。恐惧驱使着他跑啊跑啊，一刻也不能停下。春天的潮水奔涌在他的血管里，发出阵阵雷鸣。

小河拐了个弯，向着东方的平原流去。Q猝不及防地冲上了松动的冰面。他恐惧地听着薄冰在自己的蹄下发出脆响，感觉后腿一痛，世界在他眼前整个倒转，刺骨的河水夹杂着碎冰向他铺天盖地地涌了上来。他奋力扑打着，四肢在冰冷的水中逐渐失去了力气。

恍惚之间他听到扑通一声，有谁跳进水中，游到他身边，叼住了他的后颈。那是肉食动物的利齿。Q想挣扎，想要在冰冷的水里麻木地窒息，也好过被狼吃掉，但失去知觉的四肢什么也做不了，他只能任由Silva将他向岸上拖去。

Silva毫不费力地将他湿漉漉的身体扔在草地上，然后站在他身边开始甩干自己，把水甩了他一身一脸。Q哆嗦着，觉得这个时候自己生气也是没用的，只好赌气地也跟着甩了几下头，至少抖掉了那些挂在他长长睫毛上的水滴。

清理完自己，Silva伸出一只爪子，按在了Q扭伤的后腿上。Q的惨叫声惊起了树上一群看热闹的鸟儿。

_乖孩子，在这等着，别乱跑。_

Silva的声音带着一种Q从来没有听过的，不属于这片森林的腔调。 _他从南方的半岛上来_ 。Q想起Bond告诉他的话。他们都不知道他为什么来到这北方的森林。

一小会儿的工夫，Silva就回来了。Q没精打采而自暴自弃地趴在原地。刚才他在Silva刚一离开的时候就挣扎着想要逃跑，但很快就发现自己连站都站不起来。Silva在他身边停下，向他的后腿低下了头。Q恐惧地闭上了眼睛。

一种粗糙而清凉的触感让他把眼睛睁开了一条缝，惊讶地发现那匹巨狼正舔舐着他的伤处，将口中含着的一种植物的茎叶嚼碎敷于其上。只过了一朵花开放的工夫，Q就能站起来了，虽然后蹄踩在地面上还不是很稳。

Silva偏着头，满意地看着他，似乎是在等待着他的回应。

Q只差那么一丁点就要习惯性地说出一句谢谢。还好最后忍住了。

他思索着自己到底应该怎么办。逃跑显然不可能，求他别吃自己可能会起到反效果。事实上，他要想吃的话早吃了，Q没有一点办法。他又想起Bond的话。 _他并不想杀我或吃我。他在期待一个游戏。_

终于，他鼓起勇气开了口。从他口中吐出的话语并非经过深思熟虑，这令他着实吃了一惊。

_你敷在我腿上的是什么东西？我从来没发现过这种植物。_

他似乎是选择了正确的选项，因为Silva的目光中闪过一丝愉快的赞许。

_哈，没见过这个，说明你还年轻。你以为自己很聪明，但森林里只有聪明是不够的。况且你也并不是个聪明绝顶的孩子。永远不要独自漫游太远。下次还是带上你那位英俊的搭档一起吧。_

他转身背对着Q，向林中走了几步，又转回头看着Q。

_跟我来。别费心思逃跑了，我不会吃你的。你听说过你的鹿群中有哪头鹿是被我吃掉的吗？_

于是Q费力地挪动后腿，先是轻轻踩上地面，稍做尝试，然后缓慢地踏向前方，逐渐加快脚步。Silva在前面带路，将速度放得很慢。他们一前一后地穿过密集的树丛，Q始终警惕地与前面的那个身影保持着距离。

没走出多远，他们来到一片湖边的林间空地。Silva猛然无声地停下脚步，心事重重的Q没来得及回神，差点从后面撞上他。他绷紧了全身的神经，顺着Silva的目光向前看去。

在一棵高大的树下，接近水边，洁白的雪地里用力向上伸展着的，是他这些天来遍寻不着的、嫩绿的新芽。

_你看。_

Silva用毛绒绒的前爪将它身上的积雪仔细地拂开，而后抬起头，向他咧嘴一笑。

_春天的第一位哨兵。_

 

**五**

 

Q受到了巨大的刺激，梦游一般抄小路回到鹿群，在半路上被Bond用角顶了回去。

_你去哪了……到底怎么回事，你一身狼味儿，顺风远远地就能闻见，我一路过来没见着一只兔子，全被你吓跑了。_

Q打了个哆嗦，决定优先解决这个问题。

他们就近找了一处安静的空地，Q在雪地里又滚又蹭忙活了半天，一边滚一边给Bond讲述他刚才的经历。Bond像平时一样面无表情地听着，但是Q知道他在打什么主意。

_听着，你不准去找他打架。你说得没错，他看上去的确没有敌意，但他毕竟是狼，对吗？只要他改变了主意，顺从他的天性，哪怕就一次，你就完了。_

_他要是想改主意的话早就改了，何必天天吃兔子呢。_

_他改——你把嘴里的蘑菇咽下去再跟我说话。他改不改是他的事，倒是你能不能找些比打架更有意义的事情来做？_

Bond仰起头，用迷人的潇洒姿态吞下一颗蘑菇。这就是他那种引得雌鹿们芳心暗动的举止，Q不得不承认自己看在眼里还是有一点点羡慕，就一丁点，没多少。

_比如？_

_我不知道，跟哪个姑娘调调情什么的？那不是你最拿手的吗？_

Bond从鼻孔里哼了一声。

_如果你说的姑娘是指Eve，那跟打架有什么区别。她上次不小心把我顶进河里，伤到的骨头现在还疼。她要是能长角，Mallory的头领地位就保不住了。_

Q叹了口气，从雪地上爬起来，蹭到Bond身边，也咬了一颗蘑菇。

_我就是不明白……凭什么我找不到，他就能找到，他甚至都不吃那玩意啊。_

_你受打击了？觉得你的专业地位受到了威胁？他为什么不吃鹿，说不定就是因为他真的吃草呢。_

_一头古怪的狼。就像你一样，你是一头古怪的鹿。_

_你也一样。_

Bond把头凑过来闻闻，向他示意没问题，可以安心回去了。天色将晚，天空中归巢的鸟儿如同黑压压一片喧闹的乌云，伴随他们踏上归途。

 

**六**

 

尽管有心理准备，第二次碰见Silva还是让Q吓软了腿。他在一棵树下发现一大丛香气四溢的浆果，没嗅出什么异常，于是想要小心地试吃一下，才刚低下头去，Silva就从树丛后面探出头来。 _我要是你，就不会吃那丛浆果。_ 他操着那来自南方半岛的口音快活地说道。 _入冬之前那儿是一窝毒蛇的巢穴。你连这都不知道吗？哈哈哈哈。_

然后他就走了。Q一头栽进浆果旁边的灌木丛里，划伤了鼻子。

直到他们第四次在林中“偶遇”，Q的恐惧已经被麻木代替，他终于开始觉得有什么不太对劲。对方总是悄无声息地突然出现，仿佛对他的行踪了如指掌，并且对他的智商进行无情的嘲讽。他完全闻不到这头狼身上的气味。或者说，是对方不想让他闻到自己的气味，于是便将它彻底收了起来。他们处处相逢，但交谈甚少，Silva似乎永远能抢先Q一步。他阻止Q吃有毒的浆果，帮Q找到一块特别鲜嫩美味的草地，下一次又捷足先登，抢走Q最喜欢的一处泉眼——这个时候他就把他那该死的气味释放出来了。Q不知道他这样跟踪自己有什么目的。 _管他呢，反正他又不吃我。_ 他自暴自弃地想着，把自己先前关于他顺从肉食天性的假设抛在了脑后。

他们第六次见面的时候，Q依然在寻找浆果——去年出生的小鹿们特别喜欢这种酸甜多汁的食物。看见Silva的时候他叹了口气，在旁边的树干上烦躁地蹭了蹭脑袋。

_你到底想干什么。假如你想吃我，麻烦提前说一声好吗，不然我来不及转身逃跑。_

_我说过，我不会吃你的。只是想给你提个醒，你往这个方向出发，走到天黑也到不了那丛浆果那儿。_

轻佻。自大。得意洋洋。如同第一次、每一次遇见他时他一贯的态度。Q的胸中陡然涌起一股怒火。他上前几步，毫不退缩地直视着这头比他大得多的白狼。

_是吗？要不要来试一试？我走我的路，你走你的，我会在那丛浆果旁边等着你，等你上气不接下气地跑到那儿的时候，我都已经吃饱了。_

Silva俯视着他，（以他们第一次见面时那种诡异的方式）咧嘴一笑。下一秒他已经不见了踪影。

Q又呆立了一秒，在心里骂了一句，箭一般地向相反的方向蹿了出去。

他奔跑着，穿过植株特别茂密、暗无天日的林间，趟过已经解冻了的潺潺流水，从山谷最狭窄的石壁之间一跃而过。他知道在开阔的原野上Silva也许很快，但在这儿，他是绝对赢不过自己的。那些枝杈和荆棘会划伤他柔软的脚掌，Q坚硬的蹄子却可以把它们踏平。他像风一样奔跑着，感受到一种从未有过的野性冲动，心脏几乎要因为战胜那样一头猛兽的兴奋而跳出胸腔。自由像潮水一样奔涌在他的血管里，发出阵阵雷鸣。

空气中芬芳的酸甜香气越来越近，他转了个弯，那一大丛浆果的浓烈颜色就在眼前喷薄而出。带着胜利的喜悦，他在灌木丛前停住脚，刚喘了一口气，就被旁边草丛中飞扑出来的Silva撞得翻倒在了地上。

他侧躺在白狼身下，带着缺氧的恐惧，想着 _他果然是骗人的，现在他要吃我了，怎么办，我还不想死，怎么办。_ 但Silva只是就地一滚，从他身上爬了起来。他们喘着粗气，面面相觑，半天都说不出话来。

歇了好一阵子，Silva终于站起身来，走到灌木丛旁边，用鼻子嗅了嗅那些果实。

_好吧。虽然你没有你自己吹嘘的那么快，不过赢了就是赢了。我不该小看你的！嗯嗯嗯味道真不错，这么远没白跑。_

Q不可置信地盯着面前这头狼开心地把脸埋进浆果丛里。

_你也吃浆果？一头狼？狼吃这个？_

_每一头狼都吃这个。孩子，你还觉得你自己很了解森林哪？_

_我们的森林里除了你根本没有其他的狼啊！_

Q无奈地叹了口气，刚才的兴奋已经无影无踪，他的全身笼罩着一股运动过后的慵懒而舒服的倦意。他走上前去，用身体和前蹄将Silva拱到一边，坚硬的蹄子在浆果丛中划出了一条细细的分界。

_你只准吃这些。给我们的小鹿们多留一点吧。_

 

**七**

 

Bond发现Q最近独自行动的时间变多了，而且每次回来的时候身上总是湿淋淋的，好像他这段日子里突然迷上了游泳或者洗澡，或者只是在探索林中的池塘。对此，Bond贴心地保持了沉默，并没有提出质疑。毕竟他在跟雌鹿们卿卿我我的时候，Q还会替他寻找鲜花环绕的幽静草地。这份忠诚的友情值得压抑一点蠢蠢欲动的好奇心作为回报。

Q的确带他去了一个林中池塘。他们通常不会在夜间行动，但在满月的夜晚，一切阴影都无所遁形。Q一路上向昼伏夜出的鸟儿们打着招呼，他们由于作息的关系不常有机会见面。他们在他的头顶叽叽喳喳地盘旋着，交流来自山那边和森林里的消息，互相吹捧对方美丽的皮毛和羽毛（尽管在朦胧之中，他其实并不太看得清他们羽毛的颜色），又被远方传来的一阵狼嗥吓得四散而逃，就像狂风卷起一丛秋天的落叶。Bond转头向声音的来源处望去，Q暗地里撇了撇嘴。

他和Silva第一次见面时池塘边那勇敢的新芽现在已经张开鹿角一样的细长枝杈，长成了一棵亭亭的小树苗。月光穿过繁盛的枝叶，迟疑地抚摸着雾气弥漫的水面。两头鹿一前一后地走向微光闪烁的池塘，Q突然停下了脚步。

 _Bond_ _……等等。_

Bond像是没听见他的呼唤一样，又向前走了两步。Q绷紧了全身的神经，缓慢地跟上他。水边一团昏暗的轮廓逐渐在他们眼前清晰起来，蜷缩着坐在草地上，身上的第二层皮肤是嫩草的颜色，散落在地面上的部分与草地融为一体。一个雌性人类。一个 _人类_ 。

他在鸟儿们捎来的遥远传说里听过那种他从未见过的生物，圣洁的独角兽的哀歌。人类为了诱捕他们，会让纯洁的少女独自在林间徘徊，独角兽只愿亲近她们，却不知道自己的末日即将到来。 _做出这种事情还能算是纯洁吗？_ 他思索过这个问题。 _至少她在独角兽眼里依然是纯洁的。_ 但他此刻并没有闲暇为这样的事情分心。

 _Bond_ _！别过去，快回来！_

Bond充耳不闻，再次缓缓地向前踏出试探性的一步，蹄子在草地上踏出不大不小的声响。

 _Bond_ _！_

但那个人类已经听到了动静，向他们回过头来。月光为她苍白的皮肤镀上一层柔和的光芒。 _她也有可能是一位宁芙，林中的精灵，_ Q想，但他不知道这种生物是真的存在，还是和独角兽一样，是一个遥远的传说。她的绿眼睛一眨不眨地注视着Bond，并没有恐惧、欣喜或者好奇，只是平静地注视着他。

Bond走到她的身旁。她伸出一只手，抚摸着年轻的雄鹿的前额。Bond低下头，轻轻嗅着她黑色的长发。

Q站在树丛后，凝视着浅蓝色的水面，然后转身走开了。

 

**八**

 

Bond终于也开始整天不见踪影。Q觉得这是意料之中的事，但他无暇对此发表评论，眼下他有更加重要的事情要操心。

在度过了一个漫长的、无角的冬天之后，他的额头上终于冒出了小小的突起，又痒又疼，让他一天比一天烦躁不安。此外，Eve总是无情地嘲笑他，让他赶紧和姑娘们联络一下感情，免得到了繁殖季节只能悲伤地在一边看着Bond抢尽风头。

Q知道她是为了自己好。但他真是烦透了。

他漫无目的地在林中漫游，寻找每一棵粗糙的树干，每一块坚硬的岩石，带着一腔不知道冲谁发泄的怒火，拼命磨着自己新长出来的角。它现在才长了一半，线条依然是圆润的，但是那曼妙的枝杈已经初现端倪，略有一丁点微不足道的攻击力了。当他带着这种状态碰到Silva时，对方脸上的神情稍微有点微妙。

_你的角，我不得不说，还真可爱。很适合你。_

Q猛地一甩头，恶狠狠地瞪着他。白狼看上去有些奇怪，他一扫平时的悠然自得，看上去和Q一样焦虑而紧张，尽管努力试图克制，还是无法掩饰他躁动的气息，乱蓬蓬的毛发，还有——还有气味。

Q恍然大悟，刚才那洋溢的怒火随即像一朵随风而去的蒲公英一样消失得无影无踪。他害羞地转过头，突然不知道该看向哪里，只觉得焦躁再一次充满了胸腔，比先前还要强烈，只能低下头，不安地用蹄子刨着地面，发出小声的嘶鸣。

在他面前，Silva没完没了地绕着圈子在草地上踱步，看起来和他一样烦躁。Q蹭角蹭得恨不得一头撞在树上。

终于，他停下脚步，与Q面面相觑。Q平时的尖刻言词此时都不见踪影，他暗暗责备着自己，找不到语言来缓和这尴尬的一刻。Silva静静地看了他一会儿，突然向后一跳，竖起后背上的毛，弓起身子，从喉咙中发出低低的咆哮。

Q愣住了。Silva挑衅地向他露出獠牙。他只愣了短短的一瞬，然后那股熟悉的、野性的兴奋感再次席卷全身。

他用蹄子敲着地面，发出一声长长的嘶鸣，低头将还未长成的角对准前方，向着摆出防御姿势的白狼一跃而起。

 

**九**

 

他们筋疲力尽地趴在小河边上，依偎在一块儿。平时的Q也许会觉得他们的距离靠得有些太近，但此刻即使是一群马蜂从天而降，也休想让他们挪动分毫。Q在身旁的树桩上慢吞吞地蹭着角，一面偏着头看向Silva，检查他身上的伤痕。有几处浅浅的伤口，分布在背部和前胸，是他没控制好力道所致。Q倒是毫发无损。他明白这是对方让着他，爪子都没露出来。

Silva懒洋洋地翻了个身，在太阳底下晒着肚皮上的软毛。Q的目光被他胸口的一道旧伤疤吸引住了。那是一块伤痕，斜卧在心口，像一个破碎的月亮。

_那是怎么回事？_

_什么怎么回事？_

_你胸口的那个，看上去有些年头了。_

Silva迅速打了个滚，恢复趴着的姿势，将下巴垫在前爪上。

_那是爱的印记呀，甜心。_

Q瞪着他。

_不，我开玩笑的。这是你们的一位可敬的女士给我留下的教训。她身上有着灰白的斑点，体型娇小，气势可不小。_

是M。Q恍惚地想着。Silva舒服地眯着眼睛，懒得抬起眼帘。

_我在山那边的树林里喝水的时候遇见了她，就和她一起，帮她寻找你们鹿群合适的栖息地。我那时太年轻太天真啦，有时候还真的以为自己也是一头鹿呢。_

他就此按下话头，不肯多说。 _她做了正确的选择，_ Q想。 _她是为了保护我们，也保护她自己，你当然不能让一头狼在鹿群里生活，即使他不吃鹿，_ Q想。但他没有开口，也没有发问。他想起那些月夜下的呼唤，它们从来没有得到过回应。

迟疑了一下，他缓缓凑过去，小心翼翼地用鼻尖轻触那道伤痕，然后伸出舌尖，轻轻舔舐。Silva低下头，下颚的绒毛温柔地擦过Q的耳朵，让他瑟缩了一下。伤痕斜卧在他的心口，像一颗破碎的心。

 

**十**

 

_你的角还要多久才能长好？_

_快了。等外面这层掉下来——你可以吃了它，我好像听谁说过这玩意很有营养。_

_……………………_

_怎么了？_

_没什么。就是觉得你实在太可爱。我等不及要看看你的角是什么形状了。我见过你那位好友的角，可真壮观，姑娘们一定爱死了他吧。_

_我还留着去年冬天换下来的角，我可以把它给你，反正我留着也没用。_

_你真贴心，可是我要它干什么呢？嗯？_

_不要算了。_

_嘿，别走，你去哪？_

_把你不要的角从草丛里刨出来扔掉。万一扎到路过的小鹿怎么办？反正我的角也不怎么好看，比起Bond来差远了。_

_别走，别走，我逗你玩的，别生气，谢谢你愿意把它送给我，我会把它摆在我的洞穴里，最显眼的那块大石头上。回来好吗？甜心？Q？_

_别废话了，我去取我的角，你来不来？_

 

**十一**

 

Q将他那对修长的鹿角摆在Silva面前时，对方显得非常非常开心。 _有几头狼能收到这样的礼物呢？_ 他快活地说。Q没忍住，从鼻孔里哼了一声。

_这不是废话吗，如果他们想要鹿角，只需要咬死一头鹿，连头带角拖回窝里不就行了。_

Silva伸出舌头，做了个痛苦的表情，岔开了话题。

_在我的家乡，鹿的角不是这种形状，它们的枝杈要更加……粗壮一些。皮毛的颜色也和你们不一样。_

_你的家乡还有些什么不一样的？_

_嗯……有比这里明亮得多的天空和阳光，有柠檬树，成群的野牛，还有和矢车菊花瓣的颜色一样的海水。_

Q把眼睛睁得大大的。

_你见过海！_

_当然！世界上再没有比那更美的东西了。你想看看海吗？_

Q沉默了，低下头盯着绿油油的嫩草。长久以来的渴望在胸口焦躁地搏动，再一次呼唤着他，但他知道自己的渴望意味着什么。在大地被冰雪覆盖的时候，鸟儿们都消失了，去了温暖的南方过冬，但来年森林中鲜花开放的时候又能见到它们的身影。他和它们不一样，背上没有翅膀。林中的鲜花和矢车菊花瓣一样的海水，他只能二者选其一。

感觉到了他的迟疑，Silva亲昵地舔了舔他的耳朵。

_好了，别想那么多了，开心点吧。像你这样聪明的孩子，应该知道自己要什么，什么时候要。如果下不了决心，一定是还不到时候。你说我要不要挖个坑把它插在土里？_

 

**十二**

 

在开满一大片浅蓝色风信子花的池塘边上，Q停下匆匆的脚步，对着平静的水面上的倒影端详了好半天，自觉已经满意得不能再满意，满意指数达到他有记忆以来的最高峰。他的角终于长好了。去年，他的角和他自己一样，都还没有长成完全的形态，似乎轻轻用力就会折断。此刻这对角既不会过于粗壮、缺乏美感，又不失力量，而且向空中扬起骄傲的弧度，简直是完美的代名词。

这种自信并不是没来由的年轻自大的冲动。鸟儿们落在他的角上，争相称赞那曲线美丽的枝杈。姑娘们突然就不用哄小鹿的口吻对他说话了。就连刚刚在路上偶遇的Bond都心不在焉地夸了他几句——他最近依然整天不见踪影，偶尔露面的时候也是神游天外，不过Q没时间在意，他急着去找Silva，想向他好好炫耀一番。在森林里所有的生物中，只有Silva会用那种语气称赞他，他不知道该怎么形容，那就好像是将小时候M对他慈爱的夸奖与Bond跟雌鹿们调情的花言巧语糅合在一起，比最芳香的浆果还要甜美。等明年换角的时候，他要把这对更大更美丽的角送给他，换下去年那一对。

他嗅了嗅空气中的气味，小心地绕过那丛美丽而危险的风信子花丛，迈开轻快的步子寻着风吹来的方向跑去。风中除了那股熟悉的白狼的气息，还有一丝陌生的气味，随着距离的缩短而愈发强烈。他轻快的脚步慢了下来，蹄子每一次敲打地面都带着几分迟疑。

终于，他停了下来，瞪着眼前的一排小树丛，感觉自己全身的血液都在脑袋里轰鸣。带着一阵眩晕，他用前蹄拨开树丛，终于明白了那一丝陌生的气味是什么。

Silva浅色的皮毛上沾满鲜血。并不是他自己的血。在他的脚下，仰面朝天躺着一头被开膛破肚的野猪，肚子上的肉刚刚被利齿撕下一块，紫黑色的肠子扯出长长的一截，拖在草地上。殷红的血液浸透Silva的嘴角，看上去像是在他脸上抹上了一个狰狞的笑容。

Q觉得他的膝盖快要支撑不住自己的重量，好像那一刻时间永远停了下来，他再也不需要呼吸，再也不能动弹一下。他的心中模糊地浮现过这个场面，但是极其模糊，从来没有想过自己会亲眼见到它。他只是一直骗自己说Silva只吃浆果。

Silva看着他，没有任何动作，表情漠然。Q眼都不眨地瞪着他，想辨认出他的眼中有没有他们初次见面时那样的疯狂。但他只是一脸漠然。他们对视良久，Silva低下头，从野猪的腿上撕下一条鲜血淋漓的肉块。他的眼睛依然死死地盯着Q。

Q转身就跑。

 

**十三**

 

Q想了好几天，觉得自己不应该当场跑掉。但如果再来一次，他大概还是会跑。这不是他的错，本能如此，无法抗拒。尽管他一直以自己与其他的鹿不同为傲，说到底，他也还是和他们一样靠吃草活着，不吃兔子和野猪。

他的思绪拧成一团乱麻，理不清自己真正的想法。他动用一头鹿所具备的最大智慧冥思苦想，觉得自己胸中涌现的感情并不是失望，也不是责怪，更不是愤怒。恐惧，最主要的是恐惧。但还有一大片迷惘的阴云堆积胸中，那是心灰意冷，无可奈何。他们只是不一样。但在森林里所有的事情当中，最让他无计可施的就是不一样。

他不能像鸟儿一样长出翅膀。他也不能让一头狼遵守和他一样的食谱。

胡思乱想好几天之后，Q鼓起勇气去了Silva的山洞。Silva以前曾经提起过方位，但没有邀请过他，他也从来没有动过去找的念头。他沿着小河向那个平时不常去的方向前进，路上经过几天前的那个小树丛，鲜活的画面涌上眼前，让他一阵恶心。他还没想好自己去了之后要干些什么——但是他总得干点儿什么。

山洞在小河的源头附近，洞口隐蔽在一堆杂乱的草丛之后。Q在洞口犹豫了一小会儿，小心地拨开杂草钻进去，惊讶地发现里面宽敞而明亮，阳光从顶上洒下来，照亮洞里的每一寸空间。他去年的那对角斜卧在靠近入口处的一块大石头上，被一堆色彩缤纷的鲜花和草叶簇拥着。Q移开视线，转身走向洞中，努力忽略自己发烧的耳朵。

他跳过浅浅的水洼，颤抖着绕开地上散落的小型动物的骨头，抬起头着迷地看着从头顶的缝隙中漏进来的明亮阳光。因为过于专注，在身后忽然响起声音时，他吓得在水边的青苔上滑了一下。

_所以就是你了？嗯…………_

他转过身，一只雪白的母狐狸正冲着他露出风情万种的微笑。他不喜欢狐狸，说不清为什么，总之就是有些害怕他们。而眼前这一只看上去比他以前见过的任何一只傻兮兮的、耍小聪明的红毛狐狸都要更难对付。

_是……是什么？_

她继续高深莫测地笑着，卷起蓬松的尾巴向洞口那块大石头指了一指。

_你就是鹿群里那个聪明孩子？我听你的事听得耳朵都长茧了。_

起初的震惊过后，Q发现自己的胸中翻涌起一股没来由的怒火。他焦躁地瞪着她，还没来得及开口，又被她把话头抢了过去。

_我叫Severine。别紧张，我和他只是结伴狩猎而已。别让你可爱的小脑袋负担太重呀。_

虽然体型娇小，她脸上那捕食者的笑容依然让她浑身散发着危险的气息。

_互相帮助，各取所需，多么单纯。不过我想你们之间的关系大概复杂得多？_

Q发现自己根本找不到机会开口。他每次张开嘴，那个漂亮又机灵，简直惹人生厌的雌性生物就会抢先说出他心中所想的东西，滔滔不绝地说下去，直到他觉得自己变成一张鹿皮，像鸟儿们从远方带回来的恐怖故事中一样，被可怕的人类平铺开来，任人随意观赏，一切秘密都无所遁形。

_你们吵架了？我猜猜，你脆弱的心灵受到了残酷现实的打击？我早跟他说过鹿就是麻烦，可他就是觉得自己特别了不起，死活不听我的。亲爱的，我告诉你，你们这些吃草的小可怜，每天只知道把烂掉的木头扔到泥地里养蘑菇，你们根本不懂什么是恐惧。你知道第一次被叼出巢穴，被妈妈硬逼着去捕猎比自己大的猎物是什么感觉吗？你知道在被野猪咬住大腿的时候，还要拼命挣扎着回头咬断对方的喉咙是什么感觉吗？你们在这个森林里甚至连天敌都没有，唯一的一匹狼还蠢到想跟你们做朋友，还开心得不得了地把你的角带回来摆上，他还算是匹狼吗？！你……_

Q在几天之内第二次转身仓皇逃走，但无可奈何。 _无可奈何。_

 

**十四**

 

接下来发生的事情有些匪夷所思。好像只是睡了一觉醒来，一夜之间，他的世界就变得空空荡荡。所有的鸟儿都忙着向彼此献殷勤，没空跟他聊天。小鹿们在爸爸妈妈的带领下去森林里探险了，Mallory和Eve每天都跟附近那只和善的水獭Tanner先生厮混在一起，想请他帮忙在小河下游筑一个水坝。Bond已经消失很久了，不知又是去了哪里装死。森林里的每一个生命都有事做，除了Q之外。春天的游行到了最为花枝招展的时候，但那绚丽的色彩并不是为他预备的。

走投无路的时候，他甚至又跑去找Severine，她直率的言语多少能打消一些他的寂寞。结果连她也不见了。Q在Silva的洞里，对着环绕在自己的角旁边那些枯萎的花草，简直想要张嘴吐出一口淤血。

自然，Silva也不见了。Q甚至不能确定他还在不在这座森林里。这是他现在最不愿想起的事情。

又过了几天，他发现，虽然尽量避免去想起这件事，他的腿却违背了自己的意志，自动带着他在森林中四处漫游。他去了自己曾经扭伤后腿的那条小河边，去了那丛虽然路途遥远但味道特别鲜美的浆果丛，去了那头开膛破肚的可怜野猪躺过的草地。他试着骗自己相信，森林就这么大，他只是随意漫游，总会回到一些曾经去过的地方。

他去了那个长出今春第一枝新芽的池塘边，遇见了独自在那儿徘徊的Bond。

Bond独自站在水边，低着头，一动不动地长时间注视着水面，仿佛期望目光能穿透幽暗的池底。他也许听到了Q的脚步声，也许没听到，也许只是不愿回过头来。

Q没见过这样的Bond。他看向那个孤独的背影，觉得自己从未这么迷茫。

 

**十五**

 

有天夜里，一只小鹿没看清地面，被一只刺猬绊了一跤，摔在了它身上。受惊的刺猬用尽全力逃走了，小鹿趴在地上细声细气地哭了起来。碰巧路过的Q在一旁看了一会儿，觉得这孩子未免太没出息，只好上前营救，哄了好一会儿，才勉强把眼泪止住。

_这么晚了，你怎么自己在这儿闲逛？_

_我偷偷溜出来的，结果迷路了。我在这绕了好久，妈妈也没来找我，我想她是不要我了，因为我不听话。_

他漂亮的大眼睛里又聚集起一层朦胧的泪水。Q见状不妙，赶紧把他带到月光明亮的地方，又是甜言蜜语地哄了半天。

_没事，都过去了，我在这儿呢，别怕。妈妈不会不要你的，你别哭了，我们一起回去找她好不好？_

_嗯。Q叔叔，你真好。_

Q低下头蹭了蹭小鹿的额头，假装没听到那个让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩的称谓。

_如果你觉得大家都不要你了，你可以去找他们，但是不要乱跑。大灰狼会把你抓走吃掉的。_

小鹿向他露出 _你怎么连这都不知道你还能算是个大人吗_ 的神情。

_可是我们这里没有大灰狼，只有一只大白狼呀，而且他不吃小鹿。他们都说他可能已经走了，要么就是死啦，大家都好久没听见狼的叫声了。_

Q有种冲动，想用他漂亮的角把这个熊孩子叉出去扔进河里。他的心脏因为恐惧而揪紧了，从未考虑过的可怕设想像一张漆黑的网，将他重重包裹了起来。

他还是没有见到Silva。

 

不过第二天他就见到了。

他没法说嗅到空气中那熟悉的气息时自己有多开心，就像是一片枯萎的草叶在雨水里重新挺直了腰杆一样。靠着鼻子给自己指路，他没命地向Silva的方向奔去。风中有一些模糊的声音，随着距离的缩短而愈发清晰。一排小树丛出现在眼前。 _怎么又这样？玩儿我呢这是？_ 他想。不管不顾地一跃而起穿过树丛，然后发现Silva在和Bond打架。

Q气急败坏的叫骂声、Silva狂暴的咆哮和Bond愤怒的嘶吼交织在一起，引来了很多看热闹的鸟儿，都是成双成对的，刚刚结束艰苦的求偶过程，不放过每一个找乐子的机会，一边看一边笑，还拿松子儿下注开赌局。Q带着疯狂的怒火，记住了它们所有鸟的脸。

 

_我跟你说过多少遍？多少遍？！_

_我又不会吃他，打打架活动活动筋骨不是挺好的。_

_你听见了。是他要打的。不关我的事。_

_他要打你就打吗？他一不小心咬掉你一条腿你就高兴了是吗？_

_我以前跟你打架的时候咬掉你一条腿了吗？而且我们俩身上的伤都是你咬出来的，你看啊。_

_什么？！……你不让我跟他打架，自己却跑去跟他单挑。哦，Q，你真是好样的，太棒了。谢谢你对我英勇无畏的舍身保护。_

_等等，你为什么只担心我会伤害到他，不怕他会用角刺穿我的脖子？我们认识了这么久，你一点都不关心我的死活吗？Q？甜心？Q？？_

Bond怒气冲冲地站起来，冲Silva点了下头，转身走了。Silva笑眯眯地向他挥了挥爪子。Q感觉………………总之是非常不妙。

但这种不妙感转瞬即逝。Bond离开了，鸟儿们也散了，林间的空地上只剩下他和Silva，气氛一下子又变得安静而微妙。Q想问他这些天去了哪里，想问自己那天转身逃跑是不是让他很难过，想告诉他这不是他的错，他们只是不一样。但他只是趴在草地上，让最重要的事情自己浮出意识表面，变成话语。

_我想去看看你说的海。_

Silva惊讶地转过头看着他。

_我想去你说的南方，你的家乡，有柠檬树和野牛的地方，还有很蓝的天和很蓝的海。你能带我去吗？_

白狼低下头，少见地欲言又止，张开嘴，又合上，如此反复几次。

_你知道从这里到南方的路程有多远吗？你去了那儿，也许就再也回不来了，你要和你所熟悉的一切说再见。这一路上有你我都辨认不出的剧毒的植物，有我战胜不了的猛兽，甚至可能还有人类，我不能保护你的安全。_

他露出前所未有的严肃表情。Q站起来，走到他身旁，倚靠着他趴下。

_我已经见过三个春天了。_

一滴雨点落在他的鼻子上。然后是第二滴，然后是更多。他们一起抬起头，看着天空中纷纷落下的雨滴。

_我的父亲只见过七个春天。他有一个兄弟就死在我这个年纪。我不知道自己还能见到几次春天，也许明天，不小心吃了有毒的浆果，我就会去见我的父亲。这片森林里的一切我都能记住，活着的每一分钟我都不想浪费。你知道吗？我们鹿群相信，森林里的生命死了之后会变成天上的星星。如果我死了，我想变成南方天空上的星星，每天夜里低下头就能看见蓝色的大海……我以前从来没有想过这些事情，死什么的，不过现在我想和你一起去看海，在岸边或者在天上都行。你能带我去南方吗？_

Silva发了一会儿呆，然后转过头，把下巴舒服地搁在Q的前腿上，耳朵向脑后贴伏着。

_海在夜里其实是深黑色的。不过，就算你想去大海的另一边，我也会跳进水里，背着你游过去。_

 

回到鹿群中时，Q去找了Bond。天色已晚，Bond懒洋洋地趴在一棵树下，看到Q过来，就闭上眼睛装睡。Q知道他并没有真生气。他站在Bond身旁，伸出蹄子踢了踢他，自顾自地开始讲他的故事。他讲到他对远方的渴望，像矢车菊花瓣一样湛蓝的海水，遥远的南方那一片阳光明媚的乐土。当他讲到大海上夜空之中的星星那一部分时，Bond打断了他。

_所以你要和他一起离开了。_

_对。_

_再也不回来了。_

_大概回不来了。_

Bond睁开眼睛，在月光下认真地端详着他，像是要把他的脸深深地印在脑海里。Q觉得自己大概快要忍不住夺眶而出的泪水，就转过身去，抬起头看着月亮。Bond起身绕到他面前，用额头拱拱他，伸出舌尖舔舐着他面孔上的眼泪。Q眯着眼睛，感觉他把自己的面颊舔得湿漉漉的。他亲切的关怀从来没有改变，从Q的童年时代到现在，Bond一直是他最亲密的兄长、导师、朋友和搭档。Q睁大他那双绿宝石一样的眼睛，想要将他装进心里，一起带走。

_我知道你也不会永远呆在这座森林里。_

_是的。总有一天我也会离开，但不是现在。也许要过很久，我还有没做完的事情。_

_等你找到了……等你做完该做的事情，你就来找我们吧。_

Bond微微点了下头。他再次舔了舔Q的脸颊，然后退后两步，站到一边。

_再见，我的兄弟。_

_再见。_

**十六**

 

如果旅行从夜晚开始，它将永远没有尽头。起初，每一个夜晚都是启程那一夜的重演，远离旅途起点的每一步都举步维艰。直到数不清日子的时候，被抛在身后的一切开始在视野中变得模糊，新的世界像潮水一样涌入心中。在月光下陪着一朵花从开放到凋谢；与一条小溪一同流淌直到它汇入大河；熟识的燕子突发奇想出远门觅食，七次日出之后在山的另一边重又与故人相逢：一段旅途中有千百段细小的旅途，千百次相遇和分别。就像溪流汇入江河，江河汇入湖海，旅途也有一个尽头，但真正的尽头从来无法简单到达。最终，当旅行者发现所有的终点都在时间和空间的双重维度上指向原点，对未完成的旅途的渴望必然从悠长而痛苦变得简单而模糊。渴望来自于对遥远回忆的追索，也许是风中的一缕消息，也许是月光下银色的山丘，也许只是胸口翻涌的孤寂，埋藏在种群血脉中的古老回声，催促着生命结伴踏上旅程。

旅行是一位孤独的猎手，他唯一的猎物就是心中最初的那个夜晚。

 

**十七**

 

他们在一个月圆之夜动身，一匹狼和一头年轻的雄鹿，沿着暮春的原野，去往美丽的南方。起初温暖的南风不时捎来他们的气息，而后渐渐转淡，终于消失无踪。

 


End file.
